Sleeping Arrangements
by Wacky Walnut
Summary: Zack, Cloud and Sephiroth in a bed. Pure fluff, no bad stuff, just three guys trying to sleep. T for shonen-ai ish ness


Sleeping Arrangements

**Sleeping Arrangements**

Disclaimer: Don't own FFVII at all and not making any money out of this so don't sue me

Author's note: This is my first attempted at CloudxSephirothxZack and I thought I would keep it small, precise and to the point. By putting them in bed but just to sleep in and nothing else at the moment. Oh and very fluffy as well. Please review and tell me what you think of this story okay.

--

Sleeping Arrangements

Sephiroth often wondered how he had managed to get himself into this situation. Here he was, lying in bed with two men either side of him and no real recollection as to how it had worked out like this. In many ways he was relieved that it did end up this way because it meant that he wasn't playing favourites. He doubted very much that either man would have minded but there were just some things you didn't do in a relationship like this. Actually, Sephiroth mused to himself, when did it actually turn into a relationship? He couldn't remember, just like how he couldn't recall how it was always him who was in the middle when it came to sharing a bed.

Of course rationally it made the most sense. If Zack had wound up in the middle then he would have been virtually forced onto to floor because Zack had a bad habit of spreading outwards whilst he slept. Of course he would completely deny this if told because as far as he was concerned, he slept in pretty much one position. This was true, just when he was in the process of falling asleep or about to wake up. The rest of the time he was a sprawl of limbs that seemed to extend beyond all logical parameters. So consequently Zack had to sleep on the side that wasn't near a wall or had a clear drop to the floor if he stretched out to far.

Cloud was on the completely opposite end of the scale. Being a few inches shorter than Zack and almost a foot smaller than Sephiroth, there was no chance of him ending up in the middle. He was liable to either get lost in the folds of the sheets or else get smothered by the others which Sephiroth didn't want in the slightest. Plus the blond had a tendency to cuddle up to anything warm and remain there like some form of limpet that was unmovable for the entire night. This was perfectly acceptable in the general's mind because it meant that the blond could be slotted in place nicely beside him and there would be no worries of Cloud lying on the floor with a lost expression on his face. Though Sephiroth had discovered Cloud like that on more than one occasion when he had come back late from a mission and it was usually due to Zack's spreading out or dislike of the extra heat.

So Sephiroth had to sleep in the middle of these two, yet somehow found that it was to his best advantage. Tonight was no different than normal, Zack had twisted so that his head was resting lightly on Sephiroth's shoulder, an idiotic smile on his face whilst one leg flopped over the side of the bed and his two arms were spread out wide so one appeared to be attacking the pillow whilst the other was haphazardly thrown across his toned stomach and twitching every now and then. It appeared that the puppy was having dreams again which meant Sephiroth would either have to put up with them or else try and kick him into a semi-awake state for a couple of seconds and then let him settle back down to sleep.

Cloud's breath was tickling his chest, the blond cuddled into his side as normal with one hand resting lightly on Zack's hair and his legs gentle wrapping around his own. Sephiroth couldn't help but smile at his two sleeping companions as he shifted his arms into a much more comfortable position and sighed slightly, what he wouldn't give to remain like this for as long as it was possible to do.

Closing his eyes quietly, Sephiroth finally allowed himself to drift off into a relatively quiet sleep. Only when he was with these two was he able to sleep quietly, something that he would never get the chance to tell them, though he always silently promised himself that he would do so one day.


End file.
